Ultimate Ranger ( Ninja Storm Era)
by kevin1984
Summary: Ace McKenzie, is the last Power ranger on earth. He is about to be destroyed by an evil warlord called Zenith. Just before he is about to be destroyed he is safed by the guardian, who offers him a new power. The Power of all the past rangers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers, or anything connected to the Franchise. I do own the Oc Ace McKenzie though**

**A/N: Hi People. I have recently discovered the site netflics, which has all the Power ranger series listed. Due to this my imagination has started to go into over drive and decided to write a story including one of my all time childhood heroes. Note this story will be based around all the different worlds, and will be centered around my character Ace McKenzie, a Power ranger from the year 2013, who is forced to travel back in time to gain the power of all the other rangers to aid him against Zenith an Evil warlord who wants to take over the earth. Along the way he will be interacting with all other rangers, including three female rangers that i have already chosen. The fourth i leave up to the readers of this story. Which will be decided by a poll on my profile.**

**Okay little bit of Background information on my Oc  
**

**Name: Ace McKenzie**

**Born: June 29th 1996**

**He is the red Draco Power rangers, and leader of the rest of his team.**

**Description: He is 5ft 9, Blonde short spiky hair, and blue eyes. **

**The Ultimate Ranger (Ninja Storm Era)**

**Battle Ground 2013 Planet Earth**

The battled had lasted for hours. Both sides had suffered loses. Only two figures remained. One was a monster dressed from head to toe in black armour wielding a Scythe, the other was figure dressed in a red and white metallic costume, wielding a red power sword, both figures wore helmet with visors protecting their identity.

"Give it up red ranger, it's over. I've won. Your comrades, your Zords and command centre have all been destroyed. There is no one to stop me taking over this small planet now." The black armoured figure laughed manically as he locked weapons with the red ranger.

Ace McKenzie, was doing his best to try keep Zenith at bay. It was true, he had lost all his friends, and their head quarters, he had even lost his Zord, but Ace knew he couldn't give up, after all he was the only thing standing between Zenith and conquering the earth. The warlord all ready ruled several galaxies and now wanted to add earth to his collection. However Ace and his other ranger friends had sworn to protect the earth from any one wishing to bring harm to earth and it's inhabitants. Ace gritted his teeth as he again try to defend himself. Suddenly his sword was knocked from his hand, and he fell to his knees as Zenith had his scythe resting against his neck. Ace looked up into the visor of Zenith, he knew this was the end.

"Finally the mighty red ranger has fallen, now there is no one to protect this planet from my forces. Victory is mine."

Just as Zenith was about to bring down the scythe on the red rangers neck, he was stopped by a bright blinding light. The brightness of the light caused the evil warlord to shield his eyes. Ace wondered who had saved him, however he had no time to thank his mystery saviour as the light whisked him away.

**Dimension of Divine**

Ace stood up, he suddenly realised he was no longer in his morphed form, but back to his human form. He looked around and wondered where he was, suddenly he shielded his eyes as a bright light blinded him. When it died down, there stood in front of him was a man dressed in a white robes holding a staff, in his hand.

"Welcome Ace, I am the great guardian of light. I have watched you for many months in how you have defended the earth from the tides of evil, that wish to harm it. However your quest was always going to fail as you didn't have enough power on your side. Before the Power ranger legacy was wiped out I decided to intervene."

Ace looked at the being confused. "Ranger Legacy? You mean there are more rangers like me?" If that was the case then Ace wondered where they had all gone, and why they had not helped in the final battle to defend earth.

The guardian of light knew what the teenager in front of him was thinking, and decided to reveal more before he had time to come to his own conclusion. "The reason none of the other rangers came to help is most have already lost their powers. This is why I saved you. I intend to send you back to the time of the original Power rangers, to gain both their and the future rangers powers. Only then will have enough power to stop Zenith for good. Right now I have sealed Zenith in a time warp, however it will not hold him forever. You need to go back in time, to help the various rangers and gain their powers. You will collect their power using this." The guardian handed Ace a small rectangular object. "This is your new morpher. At this moment in time you only have the powers of your own ranger form, however once you have collected the various powers then you will be able to use them for yourself. Now are you ready?"

Ace took the morpher and examined it. In all their was 13 spaces, only his own form was shown. Ace looked up into the face of the guardian and nodded. The guardian then lead him to a small orb resting on pedestal. Ace watched as the guardian, waved his staff, causing the globe to glow.

"The first powers you will collect are in the year 1993. The year of the Original Rangers. They defended the earth from, from the evil witch Rita Repulza, and later on from Lord Zedd and master vile. This will be your first destination. However remember, you can't tell them where you are from, you do then you could cause a spike in the time continuum."

Ace nodded in understanding, he then watched as the guardian opened up an portal.

Ninja Storm World year 2003 (Prelude Of The Storm)

Deep inside a dense forest stood a hidden Ninja academy. Here Ninja masters, trained earth's future protectors, in the elements of Earth, Air and Water. Our story begins within this hidden academy. The Sensei Watanabe was stood by the entrance waiting on three of his students. These three were always late, there had been times when the Sensei Watanabe wanted to throw them out of the academy, but something always stopped him from doing so. Kanoi examined his watch.

"Where are those three?"

Kanoi suddenly noticed the sky was beginning to darken. Lightning and thunder appeared above. Kanoi shielded his eyes as electricity surged around him, and a portal opened up in the sky. Out of it came a group of figures. A group that made the Kanoi narrow his eyes. There stood in front of him was an army of monster being led by a being known as Lothor, either side of him stood one girl who looked like a cross between a ninja's and a fashion disaster. Kanoi stood ready with the rest of his students who now all stood beyond him.

"Lothor. What are you doing here? You were banished for disgracing this academy and it's students. Why do you return?"

The being known as Lothor, just stood and grinned. "Ah master Watanabe. I see you are still alive. Well you won't be for much longer. I have decided to take over this planet and rule it as my own. Kalsacks attack!"

Lothor army immediately advanced on the ninja academy students, soon a huge battle was taking place. Master Watanabe was busy facing of against Lothor while his student fought bravely. "Surrender old man, you are weak." Lothor suddenly charged forward catching Master Watanabe by surprise. The impact of the hit caused the old Sensei to go flying backwards. He hit the floor hard and tried to stand up, he took a quick look around and saw all his students were captured. Slowly he stood to his feet. Ready for one last assault on his enemy.

Mean while just outside the academy, in the deep forest three teens were running towards the academy. The trio consisted of two boys and one girl. One of the boys was dark skinned and had black hair, the other boy was caucasian and had black hair, the girl was also caucasian, but instead of black hair, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. They carried on running towards the ninja academy. Suddenly they all stopped as a huge explosion was heard coming from the direction of the ninja academy. Wondering what could have happened, the three teens ran faster, until the came upon the academy. The school was in ruins, clearly there had been a huge fight. One of the teens known as Dustin, just stood wide eyed.

"Dudes, what the hell happened? Where's the academy? Where is everyone?"

The other boy known as Shane was wondering the same thing. Suddenly they noticed some of the wreckage was moving. They noticed an arm reached out from under the rubble. Quickly they raced towards the person in trouble. Shane and Dustin started to move the loose rubble while the girl who was called Tori helped pull the person trapped out from underneath the wreckage. It turned out that the person in trouble was their Sensei son. A boy called Cameron, who preferred to be called Cam for short. The girl waited until Cam had brushed himself down.

"Cam, what happened? Where is everyone?"

Cam removed his glasses, before using his t-shirt to wipe them clean. He then placed them back on his face and looked at the three teens in front of him. "Not here, it's not safe. Quickly follow me." Cam led Shane, Dustin and Tori towards one of the building that had somehow survived the attack. He walked up to one of the doors, then touched one of the panels which slid down revealing a hand print identification device. Cam placed his hand on the print and allowed the laser to scan his palm. Suddenly the doors began to open. Cam turned to the three teens behind him, who was still looking at the strange device he had just used. "Come on inside quickly." Cam then led the three teens inside, before shutting the door and sealing it. He then led them into a huge room. "To answer your earlier question Tori. The academy was attacked by an old enemy of my father. In fact allow me to go get him, and he can tell you all about it himself." While Cam left the room Shane, Dustin and Tori began to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow who knew this place existed within our school. This place is amazing, look at all the computers and modern gadgets. I wonder what this place is anyway." Dustin just carried on spinning and admiring everything around him.

The girl just sighed. "Boys and their toys." This comment seemed to have grabbed both boys attention, who was now looking at Tori frowning. However before they could come up with a come back, Cam came back in pushing a trolley with what look like a rat dressed up in their Sensei robes.

"Dude what's with the rat," Dustin knelt down and examined the trolley to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing.

Cam groaned. "No Dustin it is not a rat, but a Guinea Pig. My father was transformed into this form after he tried to protect the academy, best let father explain."

Dustin eyes widened, he then turned to Shane and Tori. "Dudes did I just hear that right, this guinea pig, is our Sensei?" Dustin quickly backed away when he heard the guinea pig speak.

"Yes Dustin, it is I your Sensei. I apologise for meeting you in this form, however if you look to the screen in front of you, then I will explain everything. "

Master Watanabe then flipped over towards one of the counters which opened up to reveal a huge screen. On it appeared images of the recent battle. Master Watanabe waited until all the teens were gathered around him. He then played the footage. "This is Lothor, once a powerful ninja, however he was banished from earth when he started to turn to the dark side. Now he is back with an army at his disposal and has kidnapped the rest of your fellow students. He wishes to take over the earth and see our academy as the only threat against him. During my battle with Lothor, both our energy blast collided, and I was transformed into the form you see before you now. Lothor must be stopped."

Dustin began to laugh. "Right who would be dumb enough to try stop him?"

Sensei Watanabe nodded, in agreement. "An excellent question Dustin. Cam the Morphers."

Cam eyes widened, surely his father wasn't be serious. These three, the protectors of earth. They could barely make their classes on time, what chance did they have protecting the earth from a space ninja and his army. He looked at his father with pleading eyes. "Father you can't be serious, these three?"

Dustin wasn't too happy with the way Cam was talking about him and his friends. "Hey, what's wrong with us three? Were ninja like everyone else here."

Cam just grinned. "If I had to list everything that makes you unworthy to receive the responsibility my father is offering you, then we will be here all day." Cam looked to his father once more. "Father are you certain you want these three protecting the earth?"

Master Watanbe, could understand where his son was coming from. If he had a choice these three would certainly be the bottom of his list. However they were all that was left of his academy, and deep down, the old Sensei realised that them obviously not being present when Lothor attacked, was a sign that these three were the chosen ones. "We have no choice Cam, the morphers if you please."

Cam sighed in surrender then walked towards a panel in the wall, again a hand scanner appeared. Cam placed his hand on the print and waited while the laser scanned his hand. The panel then opened to reveal a small safe, with a small hexagon box inside. Cam grabbed the box then bought it over to Shane, Dustin and Tori. He then opened it and inside sat three strange devices. "These are your Power ranger Wind Morphers."

Tori just blinked, was this some sort of joke. "Yeah right." Mean while both Shane and Dustin were speechless. It was Dustin who removed his morpher first.

"Dude I was right, Power rangers are real." Dustin fastened the morpher to his wrist and waited while Shane and Tori took their own morphers. Once they had all placed them on their wrist they stood in front of their Sensei.

"Dustin child of the earth, true to your heart. You will be the yellow wind ranger. Tori fluid and graceful, like the waterfall, you will be the blue wind ranger. Shane reaching for the sky and above you will be become the red wind ranger and team leader of the other two. Together you will be known as the wind Power rangers." Sensei Watanbe groaned as it was clear the three teens had not heard a single word he had just said, as they were too busy trying to work out how their morphers worked.

"So what do these actually do?" Shane was busy checking out his new morphers.

"Does it have any games." Dustin being the comic and gaming fanatic wondered just what cool thinks his new device had.

Tori be the more sensible one of the three was also examining hers. "Is there a switch or something?"

Cam just stood in the back ground and mumbled under his breath. "Ladies and gentleman the defenders of the galaxy." Even now Cam still believed his father was making a huge mistake with recruiting these three to become Power rangers. Suddenly he was disturbed from his thoughts by an alarm. He looked to the screen and saw a live image of a small army of monsters and space ninja on screen.

Sensei Watanabe, turned to his new rangers. "It seems Lothor has wasted no time and has sent down a small group of his minions. You must intercept them. Call upon your powers by saying Ninja Storm, Ranger Form. Now go."

Meanwhile near where the small army was congregating, a portal opened up right in front of them, and out dropped Ace, luckily he landed on his feet. His eyes widened as he realised he was now face to face with several monsters and what look like a battalion of soldiers dressed in black and red costumes. "Oh boy, something tells me I better ranger up. Draco Power fire Ranger!" Ace was suddenly engulfed in flames once they had died down he stood in his morphed form, sword ready.

Back at the Ninja academy, everyone was stood silent at what they had just witnessed. Some boy had just fallen out of a portal and now he was morphed as a Power Ranger.

"Dudes, what just happened? I thought we were the only Power rangers?" He was looking around hoping someone would say this was a big prank, but no luck.

Sensei Watanabe, frowned at the mystery ranger. "I am not sure what is happening Dustin, but whoever he is, there are too many for him to take on alone. You three most go and help him. Afterwards try to convince him to come back here, so that we might find out just who he is."

Shane, Dustin and Tori, nodded and then raced out of the command centre. They used their Ninja training to reach the location quickly. All three stood on the cliffs just below them the mystery ranger was already in battle. Shane turned to his two friends. "Okay guys lets do this. What did Sensei say again? Ninja storm ranger form!" However nothing seemed to happen, Shane shook his wrist to make sure his morpher was working, he then noticed Dustin, stepped forward.

"Dude let me show you how it is done." Dustin raised one arm in the air, fingers pointed, he then bought it down shouting "Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" Dustin clothes split from his body as he was wrapped up in a tornado. He was now dressed from head to toe in a yellow suit with that of a lions face on his chest. On his head he wore a yellow helmet with a visor. "Oh sweet !"

Shane and Tori looked at each other before they both copied what Dustin had done. They too found themselves in their morphed forms. The three then posed, until they had a voice down below.

"Hey you three just going to stand there, or are you going to help with these creeps." The sound of the mystery rangers voice seemed to bring the three wind rangers back from their day dream. The jumped down and immediately joined the fight.

Mean while, up in space Lothor watched the action from his space ship. His eyes narrowed. He had hoped that taking over the earth would have been easy, now he had all the wind academy and thunder academy students, however it seems his old friend had been keeping an ace up his sleeve. "Power rangers, no one told me there would be Power rangers."

Back on earth the battle had really heated up, Dustin, Shane and Tori were learning quickly, and already had discovered their own special weapons and powers. Dustin was enjoying melding into the earth then popping up and surprising his opponents. Tori had discovered she had power over water and was drenching everything in sight, she was also using her sonic weapon to fling enemies flying in the air. Shane was just gliding back and forth using his Ninja sword to slash anyone in sight. "Now this is cool."

Ace carried on fighting too, however he was confused. According to the guardian there had been five rangers in 1993, so why were there only three? Ace ducked as the monster he was fighting tried to hit him. Ace was getting tired of this guy. At least now the other rangers were dealing with the small fry, he could concentrate on defeating the leader. He kicked the monster in the mid section then jumped back. He raised his sword up in front of him.

"Draco Blade Ignite!" The sword began to glow and charge with a red energy. Ace raised the sword above his head, and waited until it was fully charged. He then slashed it downwards shouting. "Inferno strike!" A stream of hot flames left is blade and charged forward before hitting the monster and causing it to explode. Ace the spun his sword in his hand before turning away from his fallen foe. He watched as the other rangers finished of the rest of the group of monsters. Finally the last few monster retreated, leaving just Ace and the three wind rangers looking at each other. There was an uneasy feeling between all four of them, finally Ace decided to take the lead. "Power down!" Ace returned back to his human form. He stood and waited while the other rangers de-morphed, his attention was immediately drawn towards the blue ranger. He was certain that he had never seen anything so beautiful. Blonde lock, blue eyes, perfect complexion, and a very nice figure to boot. Ace was so transfixed with Tori, who in turn was blushing slightly, that he didn't hear Shane talking to him.

"So who are you? Hey I was asking you a question." Shane suddenly cried out in pain as he found his arm in a tight grip by Ace, who head slowly turned and looked straight at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again, or it will more than your arm I hurt." Ace then let go and watched as Shane backed off, a little, Dustin had started teasing him about being weak, which had made Shane a little angry and now both boys were fighting each other. Ace heard the girl talk.

"Boys. Always got to be the best." She then turned to Ace and smiled, she extended her hand. "Hi my names Tori Hanson. Its nice to meet you." Tori waited and noticed that the stranger wasn't too sure at first, but finally shook her hand.

"Ace Mckenzie, glad at least one member of your team as some manners. Now I wonder if you could help me. Could you point me in the direction of Angel Grove?"

Tori blinked. "Angel Grove? Never heard of it, the closet city is Blue bay Harbour." Tori noticed the confusion on Ace face.

"Wait, the power rangers I am suppose to met are from Angel Grove, you and your friends are power ranger right, and this is the year 1993 right?" Ace was starting to panic now. If this wasn't the right time then where the hell was he?

Tori herself was confused, where was this guy from Venus. Its was the year 2003, "Look I have no idea what you are talking about, but this is the year 2003. My friends and I have just become the wind rangers. Which reminds me, our Sensei asked if you could come back with us."

Ace eyes widened at this. He then backed off. "No I am sorry, but I can't come with you." Ace then ran off, leaving Tori there standing confused. Once Ace was far enough from the group he opened his morpher.

"Work you stupid thing. Work." Ace suddenly heard the voice of the guardian talking.

"Ace can you hear me. This is the guardian, it seems there was a mix up, with the time portal. Instead of landing in the year 1993, the year of the original rangers, you have landed in 2003 and the time of the Wind Ninja rangers. I apologise for the mix up, but until you help them defeat Lothor then you are trapped in that time. It shouldn't make much difference anyway, as you will need the Power of the wind rangers anyway. So collect their first, then I will try get you back to the year 1993. Now I know I said you wasn't allow to reveal where you are from, but it seems you have no choice in this matter. I advice you to go back to the wind rangers and go with them back to their command centre." Ace suddenly watched his mopher glow and out popped a debit card. Ace took it from his morpher and examined it. "This is your too use how you wish. It is unlimited so you shouldn't be without anything. Now I wish luck Ace."

Ace looked back to where he had ran from, he could still see Tori, Shane and Dustin, in the distance. It looked like Tori was trying break up the other two from fighting. Ace sighed. He made his way back. Soon he was helping Tori pull the guys apart. He grabbed Dustin by the scruff of his neck and did the same with Shane. He then channelled his dragon strength and lifted them both. "Okay that's enough. You too are team mates, its time you start acting like it. He then threw both boys into a heap. He noticed Tori was just looking at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. Ace grinned. "Sorry Tori about earlier, but maybe you are right, maybe I should return with you back to your command centre."

Tori face broke out in a huge smile. "Great, well lets get going. Shane Dustin, get your arse up or I will leave you behind." The boys seemed to take the warning seriously and were now getting up. "Good now Ace, we can travel using our Ninja skills, we will be travelling very fast, and I hope you can catch up."

Ace removed his morpher. "No need just give me the coordinate and I will teleport us all there. It will be quicker that way."

"Dude teleport, as beam me up Scotty, teleport?" Ace frowned at Dustin, before handing his morpher over to Tori who programmed the coordinates to their command centre. Ace then pressed the button on his morpher and all four of them were teleported away.

**A/N: That is just the Intro. At the end of the Ninja Storm world, i will put up a poll with a list of worlds you would like Ace to visit next. Now for the three rangers i have chosen. :p**

**Tori: Blue Ninja Storm Ranger**

**Dana: Light Speed Rescue Pink Ranger**

**Karone: Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger (Even if she was ranger only for a short period of time, she still counts, plus she is smoking hot, even as her ultra ego Astronema. :p**

**The fourth is up to you.**

**The actual idea, comes from the Super Sentai series **_**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**_


End file.
